El silencio de Castiel
by castielhunter7
Summary: Hay algo que inquieta a los Winchesters...


El silencio de Castiel

Por: Torreblanca, Miriam.

Personajes: Castiel, Dean y Sam.

(Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eric Kripke. De la serie Supernatural)

Era un día nublado en Kansas, Dean y su hermano habían llegado al hotel después de haber estado investigando unas muertes sin mucho éxito, pocas pistas y declaraciones confusas, algo muy tedioso, por lo cual llegaron agotados al hotel junto con Cas quien los acompaño durante la investigación, pero él no aporto mucho… más bien estaba muy callado y pensativo. (Algo extraño para Sam y Dean).

(Llegan al hotel. Sam abre la puerta y tira las llaves a un cenicero que estaba en una mesita junto a la puerta, Acto seguido: entran los tres)

(Castiel, va a la habitación)

Sam: (aprovechando un momento a solas con Dean).- Dean, deberías hablar con Cas, preguntarle porque esta tan callado, me inquieta… además creo que tú eres más cercano a él, o al menos así lo siento yo.

Dean: (mira a Sam y se muerde el labio pensando)- Si, anda raro Cas… hablaré con él.

Sam: (asiente).- Si, Dean…

(Llega Castiel a la cocina, en donde estaban los hermanos)

Sam: (parándose del asiento) – iré a comprar unas cosas Dean, tardaré… (Le guiña el ojo a Dean, camina hacia la puerta, toma su chaqueta, las llaves y se va).

Dean: (al ver que Cas se iba a la habitación)- oye Cas, ven un poco… quiero hablar contigo.

Cas: (algo molesto)- ok Dean, que quieres hablar…?

Dean:(señala una silla)- Toma asiento… (Cas se sienta y él enfrente de Cas, separados por la mesa)

Cas: (inquieto): bueno, pregunta…

Dean: (lo mira fijo) –Quiero saber qué te pasa, porqué tan callado Cas?..., tú no…tú no acostumbras a ser así.

Cas: (titubeante)- Ah, Dean…

Dean: (toma la mano de Cas rápido, con fuerza y con voz exigente) – ¡Vamos, Dime!... ¿qué sucede?, puedes decirme…

Cas: (algo incómodo por el gesto)- Lo que pasa Dean…es… (Titubeante, mientras Dean lo mira atento), lo que pasa es…, es… ¡Dean, tú me gustas! (agacha la mirada) y no quería decírtelo.

Dean: (impresionado)- Ay, Cas… (Lo mira y le apretó la mano)-Mírame…

Cas: (algo triste)- Si vas a decir algo dilo ya, lo que sea…no me hago ilusiones…

Dean: (se levante del asiento y va a abrazar a Cas- le da un Abrazo) – Oh, Cas…nada de eso... (Cas sube la mirada lentamente).

Cas: (serio) – ¿Entonces qué?, Dean.

Dean: (lo mira)- Es lo mejor que puedes decirme…, en serio… (Se acerca a Cas lentamente, le toma la cara con fuerza y le da un beso)

Cas: (impresionado y sin mucha reacción se deja llevar unos segundos por Dean; luego reacciona)- Oh Dean, Dean… ¡para!

Dean:(deja de besarlo bruscamente) – ¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

Cas: (preocupado)- Puede llegar tu hermano…

Dean: (molesto) – ¿Crees que eso me importa? (lo mira a los ojos y se acerca…)

Cas: (antes de que Dean lo besara otra vez) – Si, si importa…

(Dean se acerca más y vuelve a besarlo…Cas, algo frenado al principio termina dejándose llevar por Dean. Dean se aburre de lo incomodo que estaba, toma de la chaqueta a Cas y hace que este se pare, *sin dejar de besarse*, Dean va retrocediendo llevando a Cas con él, Dean se da cuenta que ya casi chocan contra el lavaplatos, cuando están cerca del objeto, Dean da un giro y pone a Cas contra él)

Cas: (al sentir el choque, se separa unos segundos)- Ok, Dean… (Abraza a Dean pasando sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta de Dean y encontrándolas en la espalda.* se quedan mirando*)

Dean: (sonríe y abraza fuertemente a Cas, le da otro beso…pero esta vez mas apasionado y frenético) * (parando un poco)- Cas… también quería decirte lo mismo, que me gustas, pero tampoco sabía si tu sentías lo mismo, y ahora que me lo dices… (Sonríe) es un gran alivio, así que ya no te preocupes por eso…

Cas: (sin dejar de mirarlo fijo a los ojos, sonríe y se acerca a Dean, dándole un beso más…, piensa en lo que le ha dicho Dean y ríe)

Dean: (sorprendido) ¿qué, que sucede?

Cas: (sonríe) -Nada Dean, solo que ya me había dado cuenta… por algo me besaste.

Dean: (se acerca más y ríe)…. -Tienes razón Cas (le da un beso en la frente, sosteniendo contra él a Cas)

Cas: (mirando los labios de Dean…suspira)

Dean: (lo mira a los ojos rápido y lo besa)

Cas: (sin decir nada…lo besa también y se deja llevar por Dean)

(Siguen "jugando" así durante unos 20 minutos más…hasta que Dean vuelve a concientizar que su hermano podría llegar en unos minutos), entonces:

Dean: (Alejándose de la boca de Cas y con tono triste) – Ya pronto tendré que soltarte y no quiero. (Se apoya sobre el hombro de Cas y huele su piel…)

Cas: (nervioso por lo que ha hecho Dean, pero aún abrazándolo) ay, Dean…

Dean: (ríe)- Perdona, no puedo evitarlo.

Cas: (lo mira y sonríe)- Yo tampoco… (Le da otro beso).

Dean: -No quiero que llegue mi hermano, ¡no, no, no quiero!...No quiero soltarte, no ahora que me has arreglado el día.

Cas: (sonríe e intenta calmar a Dean, lleva sus manos a la cara de Dean y lo mira fijamente)- Tranquilo Dean, se perfectamente cómo suena el impala.

Dean: (sonríe sorprendido) – ah ¿sí? Y… ¿cómo es eso?

Cas: (ríe)- Es por tu culpa…

Dean: -Me gusta que sea así… (Lo besa), entonces tú me avisas.

Cas: (sonríe y nuevamente abraza a Dean con más fuerza contra él)- Claro que si… (Se siguen besando por largos minutos)*pasan uno 7 minutos*y:

Cas: (molesto al sentir el ruido que hace el impala) – Ah Dean, tu hermano llego… (Agacha la mirada, triste)

Dean: (enojado)- ah, maldita sea, debía demorarse más… (Toma la cara de Cas con una mano, lo atrae hacia él y le da un beso rápido)

(Se ríen los dos y se quedan mirando mientras sonríen, con brillo en los ojos. Ambos estaban contentos, pero debían separarse rápido)

Dean: ok, Cas (beso)…, después hablamos, prende la tele.

Cas: (responde el beso y sonríe)- ok, Dean… (Otro beso corto, apasionado y con presión), te quiero.

Dean: ¡yo también! (traga saliva y sonríe)

(Se escucha la puerta, Cas y Dean se sueltan. Dean va hacia el lavaplatos, toma un plato, un paño y hace como si lo estuviera secando. Castiel toma el control de la Tv y la enciende, quedando en el canal de noticias; mueve una silla y se sienta a mirar, *la puerta se abre*)

Sam: (entrando)- ¡Hola Dean, Hola Cas…! (sonríe)

Cas: (lo mira de reojo) – ¡Hola, Sam!

Sam: (con mirada interrogante hacia Dean y con voz baja)- ¿y…?

Dean: (sonríe y mira el plato que tenía en la mano) – Ya hablé con él…, está preocupado por el asunto del apocalipsis y lo de encerrar a lucifer, estaba viendo cómo ayudarnos por eso tanto silencio…

Sam: (tomando una silla y sentándose)- y… ¿cómo nos ayudaría?

Dean:( casi pillado)- Tenemos que pensar en un plan…

Sam: (asintiendo) – Así es, en un buen plan…

Dean: (titubeante) – Seguiré lavando… (Gira hacia el lavaplatos y ríe en silencio)

Sam: (se gira y empieza a ver la tele junto a Cas)- que dicen, Cas?

Cas: (molesto por la interrupción)-Hablan de unas muertes cercas de aquí…

Sam:( se dio cuenta que Cas se molestó)- a, ok.

(Dean siguió lavando la loza, mientras sonreía y tarareaba una canción de Metálica)

FIN

4


End file.
